Junto a Ti
by LesbianUnicorn722
Summary: Lucy y Erza han estado saliendo por ocho meses pero nadie en el gremio sabe sobre su relación. Desde que Lucy se de cuenta de que Erza está embarazada ambas deciden hablar con todo el gremio y hacerle saber sobre su relación y sobre el hecho de que Lucy es un lobo. G!P Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

La Luz se colaba por la ventana del pequeño departamento, golpeando su rostro, provocando que se despertará un poco. Se dio vuelta buscando evitar que la luz golpeará su rostro. Sintió algo cálido a su costado, entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos cabellos dorados, piel nívea, rostro apacible a su lado. Sonrío de lado. Una de las mejores manera de despertar. Era esa. Tener a su lado a cierta maga estelar.

Erza Scarlet más bien conocida con Titania, La Reina de las Hadas, se encontraba en la cama con su novia. Si. Novia. Cualquiera diría que era una broma de mal gusto o quizás una broma poco común pero no lo era. Después de los grandes juegos mágicos, ella le había confesado sus sentimientos a Lucy Heartfilia, maga estelar de Fairy Tail. Lo curioso de todo eso había sido de que la rubia le devolvía el sentimiento. Ambas se amaban mutuamente.

Eso había sucedido hacía ocho meses y durante ese tiempo se enteró que Lucy había estado escondiendo muchos secretos. Secretos muy importantes que quizás sus amigos más cercanos deberían de haber sabido desde el principio, pero Lucy le había dicho que tenía miedo a ser discriminada por lo que era.

Erza se giró para poder abrazar a Lucy aún en la cama. Lucy se acurrucó más en el cuerpo de la peli escarlata, Erza sonrió le gustaba estar de esa manera y más en las frías mañanas de invierno. El cuerpo de la maga estelar siempre irradiaba un calor que le hacía sentirse como en casa.

—Es hora de levantarnos.—susurró Erza depositando un beso en la mejilla de Lucy. Lucy solo tomó las sabanas y se metió debajo de ellas causando una risita en su compañera.

—No quiero. —respondió Lucy bostezando aún sin poder abrir los ojos.

—Ya es tarde. —replicó Erza; Lucy se dio vuelta su cara quedando a centímetro de la de Erza. La rubia escondió su cara en el cuello de la mayor, abrazándose más a ella.

—No. —susurró la maga estelar abrazando más fuerte a la pelirroja. Erza sabía que cuando Lucy se ponía de esa manera era difícil hacerla levantar.

—Tenemos que ir al gremio. —dijo Erza acariciando los cabellos dorados de su novia, Lucy suspiro ante la caricia, pero aun así no abría los ojos. —Eres una mimada. —susurro la pelirroja con una sonrisa en la rostro; la verdad era que poco le importaba cuando Lucy actuaba de esa manera, en cierta manera le gustaba consentir a la rubia.

—Solo un ratito más. —susurro Lucy, Erza se dio por vencida aún así saber porqué diablos querría levantarse de esa posición tan cómoda en la que se encontraba. —No pienses mucho. —dijo Lucy.

—Deja de meterte en mi mente. —regaño Erza queriendo sonar enojada pero claramente fallando.

—No es mi culpa poder escuchar tus pensamientos. —se quejo la rubia.

—Lo se. —rio Erza. —Es algo natural en ti. —susurro abrazando más fuerte a la maga estelar.

—¿Erza? —

—¿Qué pasa Lucy? —

—Hoy tienes que irte a Fairy Hills. —suspiro Lucy por fin levantándose quedando sentada en la cama.

—¿Por qué? —

—Hoy hay luna llena y aún no me siento segura de que estés a mi lado. —respondió la maga estelar un poco frustrada, sabía que eso no le iba a caer en gracia a Erza pero lo tenían que hacer.

—Aun sigues con eso. —dijo Erza levantándose un poco enojada siempre que era tiempo de luna llena Lucy le pedía que se quedara en Fairy Hills.

—Por favor. —pidió Lucy.

—No confías en mi. —dijo la pelirroja enojada, ya se estaba cansando de lo mismo cada mes.

—¡Claro que confió en ti! —respondió Lucy levantándose de la cama de un salto.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dejas quedarme contigo? —pregunto Erza. —Siempre es lo mismo. Nunca permites que esté a tu lado. Se supone que somos una pareja pero tu ni siquiera confías en mi para estas cosas, como se supone que vamos a poder seguir. —Erza estaba enojada que no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras. Ella más que nadie sabía que Lucy confiaba en ella más que en nadie más.

Lucy solo se quedo parada mirando al piso, sabía que Erza tenía razón y que tenía que dejarla quedarse, pero el problema no era que no confiara en Erza, el problema era que no confiaba en si misma, tenía miedo de lastimar a Erza y de no poder controlarse. Erza suspiro y se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación e irse a la cocina o al baño, el punto era salir de esa situación. Quizás no era la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas pero sabía que era lo mejor antes de que las cosas se salieran de control y terminaran diciendo cosas que quizás no quisieran decir nunca, lastimándose mutuamente.

—No te vayas. —susurro Lucy con la voz quebrada. —No me dejes sola. —volvió a susurrar sin importarle las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—Me dijiste que me fuera a Fairy Hills. —Erza sonaba confundida.

—Pero no en este momento. —la maga de la armadura suspiro.

—Me voy. —dijo Erza dándose la vuelta pero en ese momento Lucy le tomo la mano girándola provocando que las dos cayeran al piso.

—Confió en ti mas no en mi. Tengo miedo de no saber controlarme y hacerte daño. —Erza iba a decir algo pero no dijo nada. —Sé que eres fuerte, pero no quiero que tengas que pelear conmigo. —lágrimas caían por el rostro de Lucy, Erza se sintió un poco culpable. —Ser un lobo tiene sus desventajas. —agrego la rubia. —No sé como mi cuerpo vaya a reaccionar al tenerte cerca, no quiero en que un momento morder sin que tu quieras. —

Erza ya sabía lo que significaba si un lobo la mordía en luna llena. Lucy se lo había explicado detalladamente. Lo entendía todo pero lo que no lograba entender era por qué a Lucy le preocupaba tanto si la llegaba a morder, si eso pasaba ella estaría bien y no le importaría ser la mate de la maga estelar. Se quedó quieta por un momento pensando que quizás Lucy no quería ser su alma gemela.

—No es eso. —la voz de la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Fuera de mi cabeza. —Erza murmuró.

—Yo quiero. —dijo Lucy en un susurro apenas audible. —Solo que no es algo de lo que nos podamos poner muy de acuerdo puede suceder cuando estemos teniendo intimidad o en un momento de luna llena. —Lucy informó. —No quiero que te sientas fuera de lugar, que, quizás hice algo para lo que aún no estás preparada. —

A Erza se le llenó el corazón de ternura, Lucy siempre pensaba en su bienestar. Levantó la mano para acariciar el rostro de la rubia y borrar los rastros que las lágrimas habían hecho. —Me quedaré contigo aunque no quieras. —susurró la pelirroja.

Lucy la miro a los ojos como si estuviera loca, no entendía nada. —Pero... —

—Se cuáles son tus miedos Lucy pero no te voy a dejar sola no me importa si pierdes el control sabré cómo detenerte de una u otra forma. —

Lucy asintió no muy convencida, Erza lo noto. En un movimiento de caderas Erza quedó sobre el cuerpo de Lucy provocando que la rubia se sorprendiera por el inesperado movimiento. —Alguien está emocionado. —comentó Erza con una sonrío maliciosa mirando la entrepierna de la rubia. Lucy se sonrojó. Erza se rio por lo bajo. Acercó su rostro al de la maga estelar y la beso.

Lucy no tardó en responder al beso, un beso lleno de comprensión, confianza y amor que poco a poco fue cambiando a pasión, deseo y placer. Lucy movió una de sus manos por las piernas de Erza, se sentó dejando a la pelirroja sentada a horcajadas sobre ella. Su otra mano está detrás el cuello de Erza ayudándole a profundizar más el beso.

Erza por su parte mantenía las manos en la cara de la rubia para luego enredarlas en los cabellos rubios de esta, acariciando y provocando suspiro en la rubia. Se separaron por falta de aire, Lucy no perdió el tiempo y empezó a besar el cuello de Erza, sacando gemido y jadeos de la pelirroja al sentir los suaves labios de su novia pasearse por todo su cuello.

Erza empezó a mover las caderas, provocando un gemido ronco en Lucy; tal cosa la hizo sonreír, sentía el miembro de la rubia rozar su intimidad. Así que, para provocar a la rubia un poco más y hacerse desear aún más movió las caderas detrás para delante provocando una fricción entre ambos sexos.

Lucy no espero más, haciendo uso de su fuerza logró levantarse del suelo, sosteniendo a Erza en sus brazos la cual había pasado sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de la rubia, se volvieron a besar, lentamente Lucy depósito a Erza en la pequeña cama dejándose caer sobre el hermoso cuerpo de la pelirroja. La ropa fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, Lucy dejó un camino de besos por el cuello de Erza hasta poder llegar a los senos de está, se llevó un pezón a la boca mientras que el otro era atendido por su mano, se entretuvo dándole a la atención que los pechos de su novia merecían. Seguir bajando un camino de besos por el abdomen definido de la pelirroja llegando hasta su feminidad. Erza se tensó, tomo las sábanas entre sus manos.

Lucy dejó salir un risita.

—Deja de jugar. —murmuró Erza sintió como la rubia jugaba con su clítoris provocándola. Lucy dejó de jugar dándole a la pelirroja la atención que necesitaba. Ante tal cambio Erza dejó salir un grito de placer, encorvando la espalda cuando la rubia había metido dos dedos en su feminidad. Los movimientos habían empezado lento pero poco a poco el ritmo se iban haciendo cada vez más rápido. Sabía que Lucy lo estaba haciendo para lo que vendría después, para no hacerle daño.

Poco segundos después ya había tenido el primer orgasmo de la mañana. Había cerrado los ojos y encorvado la espalda ante el placer. Soltó las sábanas, trató de normalizar la respiración. Sintió el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el de ella y las caricias que Lucy le daba, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la rubia mirándola con amor y ternura. Sonrío y beso a Lucy sin esperar más.

—Hazlo. —murmuró entre medio del beso. Lucy asintió y se posicionó entre las piernas de la pelirroja.

—Si te hago daño dímelo. —dijo Lucy mirando a Erza a los ojos, está asintió.

Lucy posicionó su miembro en la entrada de Erza, poco a poco lo fue empujando. Erza encorvó la espalda ante la sensación. No era la primera vez que tenían intimidad pero Lucy siempre le hacía sentir como si fuera la primera vez. Todo parecía de esa manera y a la pelirroja le encantaba esa sensación de seguridad. Dejó salir un gemido al sentir como Lucy ya estaba dentro de ella, escuchó el gemido de rubia también.

Poco a poco Lucy se empezó a mover creando un vaivén, un ritmo que Erza seguía y que provocaba que ambas suspirarán, jadearan y gimieran. A cada momento el ritmo se iba haciendo más rápido más necesitado pero aún en esos momentos la delicadeza por parte de Lucy no dejaba de sorprender a Erza. Erza sabía que en momentos como ese el lobo interior de la rubia buscaba tomar el control cosa que Lucy nunca permitía porque Lucy no iba a permitir que su bestia interior la lastimara de esa manera.

Erza sintió como Lucy estaba luchando para no morder su cuello. —Hazlo. —murmuró Erza entre jadeos. Lucy negó con la cabeza. —Quiero que lo hagas. Estoy preparada. —agregó la pelirroja.

Lucy levantó el rostro para ver si Erza estaba hablando en serio. Al ver la sinceridad en el rostro de su novia Lucy no se pudo contener más, desde la primera vez había querido marcar a Erza como suya, había querido convertida en su alma gemela. Los colmillos se hicieron presentes, aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas provocando que el orgasmo de Erza se hiciera cada vez más presente. Erza sentía que se iba a correr en cualquier momento. Sintió como algo perforaba la piel de su cuello, el dolor y el placer se mezclaron cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Sus manos habían rasguñado la espalda de Lucy haciendo que esta gimiera y también llegará a su orgasmo. Retiró sus colmillos del cuello de Erza, para después pasar su lengua por la marca que había dejado. Erza suspiro al sentir la lengua de Lucy acariciar su cuello, su piel estaba sensible y era aún más con las caricias de que Lucy le propinaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lucy aún si moverse de su posición.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —murmuró Erza besando la mejilla de la maga estelar.

—Estas embarazada. —susurró Lucy, Erza se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Erza.

—Tú aroma es diferente, es una combinación con el mío. —dijo Lucy separándose de Erza para acostarse a su lado y abrazarla por la espalda.

—¿Estas molesta? —pregunto Erza con cierta inseguridad.

—No, al contrario estoy feliz.—

—Pero... —agregó Erza.

—Tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre. —

—Lo haremos bien. —murmuró Erza dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con la maga estelar, Erza depositó un beso en los labios de Lucy para luego dejar descansar su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y dormirse profundamente.

Lucy sonrió por fin tendría una familia con la mujer que más amaba, ahora tenía un nuevo camino por recorrer pero sabía que no lo haría sola.

—Te amo. —susurró Lucy besando la frente de la pelirroja entre sus brazos para luego cerrar los ojos y dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios. Por lo visto esa luna llena le había traído más ventajas que desventajas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Lucy y Erza aún seguían en la cama, abrazadas, sintiendo el calor de la otra, desnudas pero felices de saber que iban a estar juntas siempre. Lucy se sentía más segura de sí misma, sabiendo que ahora que sabía que Erza estaba embarazada sus instintos y su lobo interior solo buscaría proteger a la pelirroja de todo lo que fuera, su único motivo de vivir seria mantener a su novia e hijo a salvo de cualquier peligro.

—Tenemos que ir al gremio.—dijo Erza mirando a Lucy a los ojos.

—Y si nos quedamos aquí.—dijo Lucy haciendo pucheros, la rubia sabía que con eso se podía salir con la suya.

—Aunque hagas esas caras esta vez no te funcionaran.—dijo Erza con seriedad, Lucy solo suspiro. —Le tenemos que decir a todos que estamos saliendo. Además, pronto se darán cuenta de mi embarazo y es mejor que ellos estén enterados a que saquen conclusiones raras.—

Lucy se sentó en la cama, dejo salir un suspiro ahora sabía que las cosas se iban a complicar. —Sabes que ahora todo va a cambiar, ¿Cierto? —

—Lo sé.—respondió Erza con tranquilidad. —¿Qué tanto va a cambiar? —

—Ya no es mucho peligro que estés conmigo durante la luna llena. Ahora el peligro es que nadie se te acerque demasiado.—

—Celosa.—dijo Erza con una ceja alzada.

—Sobreprotectora.—murmuro Lucy dejando salir una risita. —Tu bienestar y el del bebe será mi prioridad.—

—Nada de misiones peligrosas.—dijo Erza con fastidio al saber cuál sería la respuesta.

—Exacto.— dijo Lucy.

—Aburrido.—se quejó la pelirroja como niña pequeña, pero lo comprendía un poco.

—Erza.—dijo Lucy en advertencia mientras veía con diversión las caras de la pelirroja.

—Ya sé, ahora solo sal de la cama hay que hablar con los demás y ver cómo reaccionan.—

Lucy salió de la cama murmurando cosas sin sentido provocando que Erza se riera de las niñerías de su novia. La pelirroja se estaba alistando mientras Lucy preparaba el desayuno, a pesar de todo se complementaban mutuamente sabiendo que era lo que cada una podía hacer para que todo saliera bien, lo que había comenzado como una amistad había hecho un gran impacto en su relación. Erza podía notar el nerviosismo en su novia al saber que tenían que responder muchas preguntas cuando todos sus amigos se enteraran de que ellas tenían una relación de hacía meses, pero de la cual nadie sabía. Ese momento iba a ser agotador, pero valdría la pena.

….

Todos en el gremio estaban felices causando desastre a su alrededor como siempre, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a Erza y a Lucy entrar tomadas de las manos, todos fruncieron el ceño ante ese gesto. No sabían que las chicas eran tan cercanas.

—¡Lucy, Erza! —grito Natsu corriendo hacia las chicas, eso provoco que Lucy se tensara y que sus feromonas salieran sin control anunciando cuidado y peligro para quien se acercara a su pareja. Natsu al ser un Dragón Slayer sintió las feromonas y se detuvo a una cierta distancia con confusión y precaución.

—Tranquila.—le susurro Erza a Lucy al oído buscando una manera de relajar a la rubia.

Lucy trato de relajarse, sabía que no podía atacar a los demás, eran sus amigos, pero Erza tenía que entender que no lo podía evitar era parte de sus instintos y esta era una nueva experiencia para ella.

—Presten atención.—dijo Erza. —Lucy y yo tenemos un anuncio muy importante que hacerles.—

Todo dejaron de hacer sus cosas y pusieron sus ojos en la pareja, Lucy se tensó una vez más al tener a todos mirándola fijamente, seguía sin gustarle ser el centro de atención.

—Las escuchamos.—dijo Mirajane dándose una idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería darse ideas locas quería estar un cien por ciento segura.

—Bueno queríamos decirles que Lucy y yo estamos saliendo.—dijo Erza con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lucy no pudo evitar que una risa se le escapara al ver las caras de sorpresa de todos en el gremio. Ahora solo faltaba que ellos salieran de su sorpresa e hicieran algún comentario.

—Ya se habían tardado—dijo Cana mientras terminaba su quinto barril de cerveza del día, Mirajane sonrió al ver a Cana.

—¿Qué Lucy no estaba enamorada de Natsu? —comento Droy, ante eso Erza frunció el ceño y Lucy puso cara de susto.

—No.—dijo Lucy. —El es como mi hermano. —Natsu asintió ante lo dicho por la rubia.

—Me alegro por ustedes.—dijo Gray con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Pero, ¿Desde hace cuánto es que salen? —

—Desde hace ocho meses.—dijo Erza sonriendo.

—Y nadie lo sabía.—dijo Mirajane en asombro, ella era la que hacia las parejas y no podía creer que se le hubiera pasado el hecho de las actitudes de las dos chicas cuando se veían. Ahora, la demonio entendía esas miradas furtivas, esas sonrisas y esos comentarios sutiles.

—Solo los espíritus estelares.—dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por que siento este tiempo de peligro? —murmuro Natsu. —Y solo sucede cuando trato de acercarme a Erza.—

Todos en el gremio fruncieron el ceño, eso era algo muy raro. —Yo también lo siento.—dijo Gajeel con confusión.

—Yo igual.—dijo Wendy.

Erza miro a Lucy quien se encogió de hombros.

"¿Les vas a decir la verdad?" preguntó Erza telepáticamente.

"Crees que sea buena idea." replico Lucy con un poco de miedo.

Erza solo le dio un apretón de mano a la rubia para que entendiera que hiciera lo que hiciera ella la iba a apoyar siempre. Lucy se puso a pensar en cómo decirles a todos que era mitad-lobo, sabía que no sería tanto raro si había Dragón Slayer porque no podrían existir los hombres lobos y esas cosas. Tenía lógica que existieran más criaturas sobre naturales.

—El peligro que sientes se debe a mi.—dijo Lucy, todos fruncieron el ceño en confusión. —Siento haber tenido que ocultarles muchas sobre mi pero no quería sentirme fuera de lugar.—prosiguió la maga estelar. —Soy mitad-lobo.—

Todo el gremio quedo en silencio ante lo que la rubia les había confesado. Los nervios iban creciendo cada vez más en la maga estelar al ver como todos se quedaban en silencio.

—¿Tú lo sabias Erza? —pregunto Gray.

—Me entere desde el inicio de nuestra relación.—respondió Titania.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —pregunto Natsu.

—No era algo que me tocara decir a mí. Lucy siempre se ha preocupado por el cómo reaccionarían ustedes ante su secreto.—

—Así que, no solo tenemos unos mini dragones en el gremio, sino que hasta un cachorro.—dijo el master Makarov. —Interesante.—

Lucy movió la cabeza hacia un lado sin saber cómo tomarse ese comentario, Erza noto la acción de su novia y le causo un poco de gracia ver la confusión en el rostro de la rubia. Lucy noto como todos le sonreían con orgullo, eso provoco que todos sus nervios desaparecieran y sonriera.

—¿El que tú seas un lobo tiene que ver con el cambio del aroma de Erza? —pregunto Gajeel.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Erza se tensó un poco al saber que todos los dragones Slayer se habían dado cuenta del cambio en su aroma. Lucy miro a Erza y noto lo tensa que estaba su novia. La rubia apretó delicadamente la mano de Erza para sacarla de su ensimismamiento y darle confianza.

—Si, se debe a mi.—dijo Lucy, Erza al notar la seguridad en Lucy sonrío.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Wendy con curiosidad.

Erza y Lucy se miraron entre ellas, ambas asintieron.

—Estoy embarazada.—dijo Titania para luego morderse el labio para no reírse al ver como todos en el gremio se ponían pálidos incluyendo al Master. Lucy miro a todos y dejó salir una risita.

—¿Jellal lo sabe? —preguntó Jet.

Lucy frunció el ceño ante esa conclusión, Erza lo noto y sonrío de medio lado. La maga del armadura sabia que sus compañeros de gremio se irían por la idea mas loca.

—A ver.—dijo Erza. —He estado saliendo con Lucy desde hace ocho meses, que te hace pensar que mi bebé es de Jellal.—

Todos miraron a Lucy, quien solo tenía una ceja enarcada. Makarov miro a sus hijas y lo entendió todo, Lucy era una Alfa, lo único que no entendía era como Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus no se habían dado cuenta, como era que la maga estelar lo había podido ocultar.

—Lucy.—llamó Makarov. —¿Cómo es que has podido ocultar tu aroma y tú posición como Alfa de los dragones Slayer? —

Todos sabían que era un Alfa y les sorprendía que Lucy fuera una, porque los Alfas eran líderes agresivos que usaban fuerza brutal para que sus omegas y betas se inclinarán ante ellos. Lucy, por otra parte, era tranquila era totalmente lo opuesto.

—Mi familia es especial—dijo Lucy. —Todo lo del consorcio Heartfilia era una fachada para poder ocultar nuestra verdadera identidad. Mi madre me enseñó a ocultar mi olor y posición en la familia porque en ese momento, todo aquel que fuera un Alfa sin hijos sería asesinado.—continuó la rubia. —Mi madre siempre supo que yo sería un Alfa y por eso me protegió, yo era y soy su única heredera. Tengo que mantener el apellido Heartfilia vivo.—

Makarov entendió lo todo lo dicho por su hija. Erza sonrío al ver que Lucy empezaba a estar más asegura al hablar sobre su familia, más segura y orgullosa de lo que era.

—Eso quiere decir que Erza y tu.—Gajeel insinuó haciendo señas entre ellas.

—Si.—dijo la rubia. —Erza es mi alma gemela.—

Todos sonrieron ante lo dicho por la maga estelar, Mirajane se acercó con cautela a Erza sabiendo que Lucy se pondría toda sobreprotectora. Erza noto los movimientos de Mirajane y no pudo evitar reírse.

—Sabes que puedes acércate sin mucha cautela.—dijo Erza.

—Y morir en el intento no gracias.—dijo Mira con rostro serio.

—No te preocupes Mira.—dijo Lucy. —Mientras lo hagas despacio nada pasara.—

Mirajane asintió ante lo dicho por Lucy, la verdad era que no quería que Lucy sintiera que ella era un peligro para su novia e hijo. Mirajane y Erza se pusieron a platicar sobre el embarazo de la de peli escarlata y del como harían para que Lucy no estuviera todo el día con los nervios de punta.

Erza sonrió al ver que todo había salido bien después de todo, Lucy había sido aceptada por todo el gremio y lo más importante se habían tomado demasiado bien lo de su embarazo.

Las horas fueron pasando mientras Lucy y Erza hablaban con todos los chicos en el gremio. Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana y Levy ya habían hecho planes para ir de compras para las ropas del bebe, también habían hablado sobre el sexo del bebe. Lucy solo sonreía al ver a Erza sonreír con las chicas, la rubia no podía sentirse más al saber que pronto su familia crecería aún más, no sabía cómo iba hacer para esperar para conocer a su bebe. Lucy estaba ansiosa por saber si su bebe se parecería a Erza o a ella, aunque ella quería que se parecía Erza.

…

Un mes había pasado desde que Erza y Lucy habían dicho sobre su relación y sobre el embarazo de la maga de la armadura, todos los chicos habían notado que Lucy solo se separaba de Erza cuando iban a una misión peligrosa, pero de lo contraria siempre estaba al lado de la peli escarlata.

—¿No te molesta? —pregunto Natsu al tener una oportunidad de ver a Erza sola.

—¿Molestar qué? —pregunto Erza en confusión.

—De que Lucy no te deje sola.—dijo el peli rosa.

—No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.—dijo Erza con paciencia. —Yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar cuando le dijera sobre mi embarazo. Es su instinto.—

Natsu asintió al entender que había cosas que Lucy no podría controlar cuando se tratara de su alma gemela. Natsu sintió un olor conocido y se tensó al saber que nadie bueno saldría cuando Lucy se enterara, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio a la maga estelar acercarse a Erza por la espalda y abrazar a la maga de la armadura.

—Jellal está aquí.—dijo Lucy con seriedad.

—No te preocupes.—susurro Erza acomodándose en los brazos de la maga estelar. Erza no sabía si esas ganas de tener a la rubia cerca eran por su embarazo o por el hecho de que Lucy lo haya mordido.

—No lo puedo evitar.—susurro Lucy escondiendo su rostro en los cabellos rojos de Erza.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a Jellal, el chico vio la posición en la que Lucy y Erza se encontraban y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Eso no le daba buena espina.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Jellal? —pregunto Mirajane al ver que Erza y Lucy seguían en su mundo.

—Quiero hablar con Erza.—respondió el peli azul, muchos lograron escuchar el gruñido que Lucy dejo salir. Jellal volvió a mirar a Lucy y frunció el ceño, noto como Erza le susurraba algo a la rubia al oído como esta se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

Erza se levantó dejando a Lucy junto a Natsu.

—Evita que algo tonto.—le dijo Erza a Natsu mientras miraba como Lucy le hacia un puchero. —Por más que hagas esas caras saber que tengo razón.—dicho eso la peli escarlata dejo un beso en la mejilla de Lucy y se acercó a Jellal.

Lucy suspiro y dejo que Erza hablara con Jellal, la rubia sabía que eran solo amigos y que el chico no le haría daño a su novia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Lucy se sentó al lado de Natsu, sin dejar de buscar a Erza con la mirada. El gremio noto que la maga estelar estaba inquieta, creían que en cualquier momento saldría y buscaría a Erza para alejarla de Jellal.

—¿Cómo crees que sea tu bebe? —pregunto Happy sentándose en el hombro de la rubia. En ese momento muchos le agradecieron al gato azul. —¿Crees que le gusten los pecados? —

Lucy no pudo evitar reírse ante lo dicho por el gato azul. —No lo sé, Happy. Pero dudo que le guste el pescado. —

—Yo le enseñare a pescar.—dijo Natsu.

—Yo hacer muñecos de hielo.—dijo Gray con una sonrisa.

—No esperen yo le enseñare a jugar cartas—agrego Cana.

—Yo le enseñare a pelear con hombre.—dijo Elfman, todos tenían una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

—Aún falta mucho para que nazca.—dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que todos ya estaban haciendo planes.

—Eso no quita que nos imaginemos a nuestro sobrino o sobrina.—dijo Lisanna. —Espero que no saque el temperamento de Erza.—

—Eso no te lo puedo asegurar.—dijo Lucy riéndose. —Puede que sea como Erza y eso sería muy lindo.—

….

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Erza al estar fuera del gremio.

—Solo quería disculparme por como de deje aquel día en la playa.—dijo Jellal, Erza sabia de lo que estaba hablando. Ambos se habían caído, el encima de ella. Erza habían sentido incomodidad al creer que la iba a besar, pero cuando él se retiró diciendo que tenía novia ella se sintió aliviada.

—No hay nada de que disculparse.—dijo Erza con seguridad. —Solo fue un accidente. —

—Te mentí.—dijo Jellal. —No tengo novia.—

—Lo supe desde el principio.—dijo la peli escarlata con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Erza noto que Jellal se iba acercando mucho, él estaba empezando invadir su espacio personal y eso no le estaba gustando. Se alejó de el.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto Erza sabiendo que si ella no ponía una distancia Lucy saldría.

—Quiero que me des una oportunidad.—dijo Jellal mirando a Erza a los ojos.

Erza se quedó en shock, si había querido a Jellal hacía mucho tiempo pero desde que Lucy llego a su vida todo cambio, todo tuvo un nuevo sentido. Quizás porque estaba destinada a estar al lado de la rubia de por vida o quizás lo que la había capturado era la personalidad de la maga estelar, nunca sabría la respuesta a ese misterio. Pero daba las gracias de tenerla en su vida, y que ahora ambas estaban por formar una familia.

—No puedo.—dijo Erza.

—¿Por qué no? Sé que estas enamorada de mi.—aseguro el peli azul.

—Eso fue cuando éramos niños, Jellal.—replico Titania. —Las cosas han cambiado.—

—Crees que eso va a cambiar tan fácil.—dijo Jellal acercándose a Erza.

—Tengo pareja.—dejo salir Erza sin mas. Lo que menos quería era que el chico se le siguiera acercando y que eso provocara problemas.

—¿Quien? —pregunto Jellal. —No hay nadie a tu altura.—agrego después. —No existe ningún hombre que no te tenga miedo por ser Titania.—

—Te equivocas.—dijo Erza con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Hay alguien que si me ama. Hay alguien que lo primero que pensó cuando me vio fue que era hermosa.—

Jellal tenso la mandíbula al ver la sonrisa sonadora en el rostro de la peli escarlata, había alguien que le estaba quitando la oportunidad de estar con su primer amor. Él no lo iba a permitir.

—Él no puede amarte de verdad.—dijo Jellal, Erza no se sintió ofendida ante ese comentario, sabía que muchos hombres la veían con lujuria, ninguno sentía amor por ella porque no la conocían, pero sabía que si ella quería podría enamorar a cualquier persona, pero ella ya tenía a quien amar y esa persona la amaba de regreso.

—No es un el.—replico Erza. —Es un ella.—

La mandíbula de Jellal cayo desencajada, Erza lo estaba rechazando por una mujer, lo estaba dejando a él solo que una mujer le había dicho que era hermosa. No lo podía creer. Pero algo hizo clic en la mente de Jellal, el vio a Lucy y Erza estar muy apegadas cuando entro en el gremio.

—Es Lucy.—dijo Jellal.

—Si.—dijo Erza sin dudar y sin dejar de sonreír al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que le hacía sentirse amada, que hacía que sus pesadillas desaparecieran por completo, que le brindaba ese calor de hogar y que le hacía ver y sentir que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Jellal no lo podía aceptar, el lucharía por recuperar a Erza. Erza dejo a Jellal solo, entro al gremio y noto que su novia aún seguía en el lugar donde la había dejado.

Erza se acercó a Lucy y cuando esta levanto su mirada solo se sentó en su regazo. Todos en el gremio vieron eso con un gesto de ternura, pero para Lucy era un signo de que la peli escarlata quería que se relajara. Erza escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, relajándose al instante de sentir el aroma de la maga estelar en sus fosas nasales.

—Quiero pastel de fresas.—murmuro Erza sin de salir de su escondite. Lucy solo acaricio la espalda de Erza para luego pedirle a Mirajane una porción de pastel de fresas.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

—Luego hablamos.—murmuro Erza, salió de su escondite cuando sintió el aroma del pastel de fresas.

Los miembros del gremio se habían divertido complaciendo a Bisca en el embarazo de Asuka y ahora lo harían con Erza. No les importaba si Erza tenía un mal humor con su embarazo, pero harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerla feliz.

…

Erza se estaba preparando para meterse en la cama, Lucy estaba poniéndose ropa más cómoda para dormir.

—Me dirás.—dijo Lucy.

Erza se recostó en la cama, dejando salir un suspiro. —Jellal quería que le diera una oportunidad.—

Lucy se tensó y Erza lo noto. —¿Oportunidad de qué? —

—Una oportunidad para ser mi pareja.—dijo Erza, Lucy en sentó a la orilla de la cama. —Dijo que él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de él. No pude evitar sentirme mal ante eso, el creía que yo le diría que sí, pero cuando le dije que estaba contigo se decepciono.—

Lucy se dio la vuelta para mirar a Erza, ella no tenía miedo de que Erza la dejara, estaba muy segura de que Erza la amaba. De lo único que tenía miedo era que Jellal quisiera hacerle daño a su novia e hijo.

—No quiero que nada te pase.—murmuro Lucy acariciando el rostro de Erza.

—No se olvide que soy Erza Scarlet.—dijo Erza con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba más a Lucy. —Tal vez no esté hecha de titanio, pero soy fuerte.—susurro cerca de los labios de la rubia. —No dejare que nada le pase a nuestro bebe.—

Lucy no pudo evitar acercarse más y besar a Erza, Erza se movió para quedar sentada a horcajadas en las piernas de la maga estelar. Ambas suspiraron ante el beso, ante las caricias que se brindaban, ante el calor corporal de la otra. Con ese beso estaba más que claro que ambas se sentían seguras de los brazos de la otra. Erza se separó, dejo descansar su frente junto a la de Lucy.

—Te amo.—le susurro Titania.

Lucy miro a su novia directamente a los ojos sin poder evitar que una sonrisa invadiera su rostro. —También te amo.—susurro Lucy antes de volver a besar a Erza y recostarse en la cama con la peli escarlata sobre ella.

Erza inmediatamente se acurrucó contra el pecho de Lucy, sintiéndose más relajada. Se separaron del beso, Erza dejo descansar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Lucy, luego sintió como la rubia depositaba un beso en su cabeza.

—Descansa.—susurro Lucy con dulzura.

—Buenas noches.—bostezo Erza.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Lucy se levantó de golpe al sentir como Erza salía corriendo hacia el baño, la rubia siguió a su novia. Erza estaba de rodillas frente al retrete, Lucy tomo el cabello de Erza en su mano y con la otra el hacía caricias a la pelirroja en la espalda.

Cuando Erza termina de vomitar Lucy le ayudo a ponerse de pie. —¿Mejor? —pregunto Lucy un poco preocupada.

Erza se cepillo los dientes para luego abrazar a Lucy y quedarse sin responder a lo que la maga estelar le había dicho. Lucy acaricio los cabellos de Titania sin más. Erza dejo salir un suspiro de comodidad.

—Estoy mejor.—murmuro Erza, sabía que Lucy la iba a escuchar a pesar de que hablar muy bajo. —Solo espero que esto se termine pronto, las náuseas y mareos son un dolor en el trasero.—

Lucy no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita ante eso, le dio un beso en la frente a su novia. —Todo estará bien.—susurro Lucy.

Ambas magas se dirigieron hacia la cocina, Lucy sabía que quizás Erza no tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero ambas sabían que ahora no se podía saltar alguna comida. La rubia preparo algo ligero para no provocar que Erza tuviera más nauseas o que vomitara en si.

…..

Mirajane había visto a Jellal entrar en el gremio, pedir una cerveza y sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas de todo el desorden que Natsu y Gray estaban causando. La maga albina sabía que algo no estaba bien, el chico peli azul no se quedaba mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Sabía que Erza lo había rechazado, pero ahora la pregunta era si él sabía que Titania estaba embarazada.

Mirajane sabía que eso no quería decir buenas noticias para Erza y Lucy, la maga albina había notado como Lucy protegía a Erza y como Erza no se quería separar de Lucy. Mirajane junto a Levy habían buscado información sobre lobos, alfas y sus parejas, y habían encontrado, que, durante el embarazo, quien cargaba al bebe tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de su pareja ya que los lazos entre la pareja y el bebe se estaban fortaleciendo.

También habían encontrado que el Alfa podía ser más perceptivo al peligro y más si se trataba de su pareja e hijo.

…

—¿Te sientes bien como para ir al gremio? —pregunto Lucy.

—Si.—respondió Erza mientras se ponía su ropa, Lucy le había dicho que era bueno que aprendiera vestirse sin usar magia a lo que la pelirroja había hecho caso, era vergonzoso el no poder cambiar sin magia.

—¿Jellal sabe lo del embarazo? —pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

—No tuve tiempo de decirle eso.—respondió Erza ausentemente. —Pero no creo que se quede por mucho y si lo hace dudo que los chicos se queden callados.—

Lucy asintió riéndose un poco al recordar como los demás se habían puesto a decir que harían cuando él bebe naciera.

—Sabes que los chicos ya tienen planes.—dijo Lucy tomando sus llaves y el látigo. —Todos quieren enseñarle algo al nuestro bebe.—Lucy sintió la mirada de Erza sobre ella. —Dudo que eso llegue a pasar en los primeros tres años.—

—Eso sin duda.—dijo Erza sonriendo.

Erza no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Lucy emocionada sobre su bebe, era una nueva faceta en sus vidas, la cual pensaban aprovechar al máximo. No habían planeado tener hijos tan pronto, pero eso no quería decir que no quisieran a ese bebe que estaban esperando. Luego de esos siete años encerradas en Tenroujima habían tenido suficiente de esperar a que el destino les dijera que hacer, ellas harían lo que su corazón les dijera, seguirían sus instintos.

Lucy y Erza se dirigían hacia el gremio, Lucy abrió la puerta viendo el desorden que sus compañeros estaban haciendo. Erza entro y lo vio también, bufo irritada cuando tendría un poco de paz en ese gremio.

Lucy capto el olor de Jellal, lo busco y lo encontró en una de las esquinas del gremio, noto que la mirada del chico estaba en su novia y no puedo evitar que un gruñido salir de su garganta alertando a Erza de que algo estaba incomodando a su rubia.

Erza siguió la mirada de Lucy y se encontró con Jellal, la maga de la armadura esperaba que el chico no intentara nada estúpido porque no sería Lucy quien le diera paliza sino ella. No quería que Lucy perdiera el control y que hiciera algo de lo que luego se iba arrepentir.

—Vamos.—dijo Erza tomando la mano de la rubia y arrastrándola hacia su mesa favorita, Mirajane se acercó a ellas para preguntarles si se les antojaba algo, Erza no dudo en pedir su pastel de fresas.

—¿Crees que a él o ella le guste el pastel de fresas? —pregunto Levy sentándose frente, eso saco a Lucy de su trance y miro a Erza deleitándose con su pastel de fresas.

—Creo que si.—dijo Lucy sin dejar de ver a su novia.

—¿Sabes que pasara con Erza durante su embarazo? —pregunto Levy.

—No será muy diferente a los embarazos normales.—dijo Lucy. —Quizás el bebe nazca antes de los nueve meses, eso dependerá de la alimentación de Erza.—

Jellal solo pudo escuchar la palabra embarazo y el nombre de Erza. El chico se sorprendió ante y se acercó a la mesa de las chicas. Titania noto como el cuerpo de Lucy se tensaba ante la presencia de Jellal. Erza tomo la mano de Lucy entre las suyas y le dio un apretón para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que nada malo pasaría.

Además, los demás miembros del gremio habían dejado de pelear y bromear para poner atención a lo que pasaba en la mesa de la pareja Erlu, sabían que si algo no salía bien ellos tendrían que cuidar de que Erza no saliera lastimada y que Lucy no perdiera el control.

—¿Estas embarazada? —pregunto Jellal con sequedad. Eso no estaba en sus planes.

—Si.—respondió Erza apenas mirando al chico ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en Lucy.

—¿Quién es el padre? —

—Madre.—dijo Erza al ver que Lucy no diría nada.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Jellal.

—Mi bebe tiene otra madre.—dijo Erza. —Mi bebe es de Lucy.—

Jellal había quedado en shock ante lo que había escuchado. —Eso es imposible.—dijo el chico mirando a Lucy con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No cuando se es un Alfa.—replico la maga estelar.

—Se supone que ya no deberían de quedar Alfas.—dijo Jellal. —El consejo mágico dijo que todos habían sido exterminados porque era un peligro.—

—No hicieron bien su trabajo.—dijo Lucy. —El consejo mágico dijo que los Alfas somos criaturas salvajes, sin sentido común pero la verdad no es de esa manera.—

—Tu eres uno de ellos.—chasqueo el peli-azul.

—Si.—dijo Lucy sonriendo con malicia. —Y ya no puede hacer nada. Los miembros del consejo mágico ya no pueden ordenar nada sobre la existencia de Alfas, Omegas, Deltas, Gammas y Betas.—

—¿Estas segura de eso? —pregunto el chico sin dejar de mirar a Lucy con enojo.

—No pueden hacer nada cuando la princesa es Fiore es una Alfa.—

El gremio quedo sorprendido ante esa nueva revelación. Erza no estaba sorprendida ella sabía eso, ya que, luego del ataque de los dragones, Lucy y la princesa habían hablado sobre lo que eran y de cómo harían para que no volviera pasar lo que paso cuando ellas eran unas niñas.

—No es posible.—dijo Jellal.

—Los Alfas entraron en una ira donde asesinaban a muchas personas solo para saciar su hambre.—

—Te equivocas.—dijo Lucy. —Ellos entraron en esa ira porque los soldados del consejo estaban matando a todos los que estuvieran relacionados con ellos, mataron a sus parejas e hijos. Que esperaban que ellos se quedaran quietos mientras el consejo les arrebata su vida.—

—¿Como sabes eso? —pregunto Jellal sorprendido.

—Mi madre iba a ser asesinada.—le dijo Lucy levantándose de la mesa para quedar cara a cara con Jellal. —Nada pudo detener el que mi madre muriera luego de abrir la puerta eclipse, pero antes de eso ella sufrió atentados.—Erza se levantó para tratar de mantener a Lucy a raya. —En unos de esos atentados yo estaba con ella.—

—Ella no era una Alfa.—dijo Jellal. —Era una Omega.—

—¿Ves? —dijo Lucy. —El consejo estaba siendo injusto, pero ellos no podían matar a la heredera del trono.—

—¿Y tú que? – replico Jellal. —Tu deberías de estar muerta.—

Erza tenso la mandíbula ante eso, sentía su enojo empezar a crecer dentro ella. Como se atrevía Jellal a decir eso frente a ella.

—Mi madre era una mujer con mucha inteligencia.—dijo Lucy. —Ella me protegió y mi padre también muy a pesar de que él sabía que todo estaba en riesgos. Mi padre nunca se dejo llevar por las estúpidas leyes de que las Omegas no eran nada mas que basura, el siempre escuchaba lo que mi madre le decía, muchos Alfas, Gammas y Deltas se enojaron con el y estuvieron a punto de darle la espalda por escuchar a una Omega.—relato la rubia. —Aun con todas esas amenazas el puso en primer lugar la palabra y vida de su alma gemela, sin importarle el estatus de esta, gracias a eso muchas personas como sobrevivieron a toda esa masacre. —

Makarov no podia negar que estaba sorprendido ante la revelación de Lucy, sabia lo importante que era para los Alfas el mantener su estatus de dominante en la manada, ahora entendía porque la rubia era como era. Su padre le había mostrado a ver mas allá de las reglas de una jerarquía.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Jellal solo podía mirar con enojo y quizás odio a Lucy, esa mirada no pasó desapercibida para Erza, ella conocía al peli-azul mejor que nadie en todo ese gremio. El chico aun no aceptaba que Erza no era y nunca iba a ser para él. Erza tomo la mano de Lucy y le dio un apretón demostrándole su apoyo total en todo.

—¿Algo más por decir? —pregunto Lucy con seriedad, el hablar de su familia y de como ellos la protegieron de ser asesinada no era uno de sus temas favoritos.

Natsu solo observaba todo con mucha atención, esperando a que Lucy o Jellal hiciera un movimiento en falso e intervenir. Erza y el habían hablado sobre lo que Lucy podría ser capaz de hacer al ver o sentir que su familia estaba en peligro. Para nadie era un secreto que para la maga estelar Erza era su familia, su prioridad y luego la familia del gremio.

Gray estaba serio, miraba de Lucy a Jellal y viceversa. El mago de hielo también observaba en semblante de Erza, sabía que la pelirroja podía ser bastante impulsiva.

—¿Qué tan segura estas de que el consejo mágico no hará nada? —dijo Jellal. —Es cierto que la princesa Hisui es intocable, pero que te hace pensar que no van a ocultar lo que ella es y deshacerse de los demás como tu.—

Todo se tensaron al ver a Erza fruncir el entrecejo y dejar salir un bufido de molestia. —Si ese es el caso nosotros no nos quedaremos tranquilos.—dijo la maga de la armadura. —Nadie va a evitar que Lucy siga siendo miembro de Fairy Tail, nadie la va apartar de mi lado y de su familia. Y si alguien lo intenta, solo mira a tu alrededor y date cuenta de que ella no está sola.—

Jellal miro a su alrededor y por fin se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo blanco moverse en el barandal del segundo piso.

—Erza tiene razón. —hablo Makarov. —Lucy no es cualquier persona, Lucy es un miembro de Fairy Tail, ella es mi hija y si por protegerla tendremos que entrar en guerra lo haremos.—

—El viejo tiene razón.—hablo Natsu. —Sabemos porque estás haciendo esto Jellal, pero si te atreves a hacer algo en contra de ellas dos y su bebe. Es mejor que corras porque hasta en el infierno te iremos a buscar.—

Jellal no dijo absolutamente nada, ya buscaría la manera de separar a Erza de Lucy sin la necesidad de meterse en problemas con todo el gremio. Lucy no quito su mirada de chico peli azul, podía sentir que algo no estaba bien, que algo iba a pasar, pero aún no entendía que, pero ella estaría atenta para proteger a sus dos tesoros.

Makarov al ver la tensión en el gremio, animo a los chicos a seguir con sus actividades. Les dijo que no se preocuparan, que todo estaría bien. Erza noto la tensión en el cuerpo de la maga estelar así que decidió que era bueno ir a caminar o estar solo ellas dos, sin nadie más a su alrededor para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Lucy no dijo nada cuando Erza la arrastro fuera del gremio. La maga estelar solo se dejó llevar, caminaron por toda la ciudad de Magnolia hasta que Titania decidió que era bueno ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque.

Quería que Lucy se relajara y estar alrededor de la naturaleza hacia que la maga estelar olvidara todo lo que podía ser malo para su pareja.

—¿Quieres meterte al agua? —pregunto Erza reequipándose en un traje de baño.

Lucy no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de la pelirroja, Erza podía sentir la mirada de Lucy en ella y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Lucy quito la ropa solo quedando en ropa interior. Erza tampoco pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de la rubia. Ambas siempre se habían admirado, Erza tenía algunas cicatrices por el tiempo que estuvo de esclava, Lucy tenía algunas cicatrices debido a los atentados que sufrió cuando su madre trataba de protegerla, pero aun así eso no evita que ambas vieran ala otra con ojos de admiración y amor.

Lucy se apresuró y tomo a Erza en brazos y meterse al agua de una buena vez. Erza instintivamente paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la maga estelar. Lucy se fue metiendo hasta que el agua el llego a la cintura.

Erza no espero más y se alejó de los brazos de la rubia para poder nadar, Lucy al ver eso siguió las acciones de la pelirroja y decidió relajarse, y pasar un buen tiempo al lado de su persona amada. Ambas se pusieron a jugar, Erza de vez en cuando le robaba besos a Lucy los cuales Lucy obtenía de regreso.

Ninguna se sentía estresada, solo estaba pensando en lo que pasaba en ese momento, todo el mundo dejo de existir para ellas. Disfrutaron de nadar, jugar y reír como acostumbraban, pero esta vez era diferente porque no había nadie que las sacara de la burbuja amorosa en la que se habían metido.

Lucy se metió debajo del agua para poder llegar a Erza sin que esta se diera cuenta, salió y tomo a la pelirroja por la cintura para levantarla. Las risas de Erza no se hicieron esperar y Lucy no podía negar que amaba ese sonido, amaba escuchar a Erza reírse como si no hubiera un mañana.

Erza supo amabas manos en las mejillas de Lucy, la maga estelar solo se quedó observando a Erza y sintiendo como los dedos de la pelirroja acariciaban su rostro. Erza siempre le había dicho que era hermosa pero nunca se lo había creído. Ahora que miraba como Titania la observaba se daba cuenta que quizás para el resto del mundo ella solo era un Alfa sin sentido común, pero para Erza ella era Lucy Heartfilia, su novia, amiga, compañera y futura madre de su hijo. La maga estelar no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

Erza observo con mucho cuidado como los labios de Lucy se movían formando una sonrisa, ella tampoco pudo evitar sonreír. El simple hecho de estar juntas las hacia más que felices. Erza siguió acariciando el rostro de Lucy hasta que sus dedos se detuvieron en los labios de la maga estelar. La maga de la armadura acerco su rostro al de Lucy.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y luego volvieron a verse los labios. Erza no espero mucho y unió sus labios con los de Lucy en un profundo beso, las manos de Lucy aún seguían en la cintura de la pelirroja, la rubia acerco más a Erza. Las manos de Erza se enredaron los cabellos claros de su novia, profundizando aún más el beso. Ambas dejaron salir un suspiro de comodidad.

La pelirroja podía sentir una de las manos de Lucy subir por su costado, acariciando su pierna, luego abdomen hasta llegar a su cuello. Ambas sabían que sino se separaban en ese instante luego no podrían parar.

Lucy se separó con la respiración agitada al igual que Erza, la pelirroja no le dio más tiempo y la volvió a besar. Lucy sabía que ya nada las detendría. Lucy sintió como las manos de Erza se deshacían de su sostén. La maga estelar beso el cuello de Erza provocando que suspiros abandonaran la boca de la maga. Ambas suspiraban mientras se iban despojando de sus pocas vestimentas.

Estaba desnudas en medio del pequeño rio, lejos de la civilización, lejos de todo y todos, solo la naturaleza rodeándolas. Las caricias no se hacían esperar por parte de ambas. Erza podía sentir algo diferente en las caricias de la maga estelar, sentía más cuidado, más protección, más amor y no entendía si eso era porque hacía un mes atrás Lucy la había mordido o si era por el embarazo, pero todas esas nuevas sensaciones le hacían sentir que nada más le importaba si eran de Lucy.

…..

El día se había pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Erza, quería pasar más tiempo con la maga estelar metida en el agua, seguir riendo y disfrutando de todo. Ambas habían llegado agotadas a su casa, porque ya no solo era el apartamento de Lucy, ahora era el hogar de ambas y el saber hacia un sentimiento cálido se esparciera por todo su ser.

Lucy se dirigió al baño para preparar un baño de agua tibia para Erza mientras que esta buscaba algo para comer en la cocina.

Ninguna podía ocultar los rostros de felicidad. Solo eran ellas dos y su bebe. Solo eran Erza Scarlet y Lucy Heartfilia siendo felices sin ninguna interrupción de por medio. Solo eran ellas dos amándose.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Dos meses.

El vientre de Erza ya estaba siendo más notorio, todos en el gremio estaban felices al ver que todo con la pareja iba de maravilla. Lo único que a todos les preocupaba era que Jellal seguía llegando al gremio y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de encontrar a Erza sin la compañía de Lucy, se acercaba a la pelirroja.

Mirajane no era ninguna tonta y sabía que era lo que el chico estaba buscando hacer. Una Erza embarazada, con las hormonas alborotas era una presa fácil ante los rumores. Solo esperaba que Erza no fuera a caer en eso estúpido juego.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a la princesa Hisui y a Yukino juntas. Nadie entendía nada, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy todos se relajaron. Querían saber que era lo que la princesa y la ex miembro de Sabertooth hacían en el gremio, no era que les molestara, pero tenían curiosidad de saber.

—Chicas.—dijo Lucy con entusiasmo, todos notaron la felicidad de Lucy para luego ver como una sonrisa se plasmaba en el rostro de Erza.

—Hola.—saludo Hisui en general, todos saludaron de regreso. Yukino también saludo a todos en el gremio para luego concentrarse en la maga estelar frente a ella.

—¿Qué las trae por aquí? —pregunto Erza poniéndose al lado de Lucy.

—Queríamos hacer un anuncio.—dijo Hisui.

—Princesa.—dijo Makarov. —Es un placer tenerla por aquí.—

—Es un placer visitarlos.—respondió la princesa.

—Te dejamos hablar.—dijo Lucy. —Que quieres decirnos.—

Lucy no era tonta y había visto como Yukino y Hisui entraron tomadas de las manos, se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre las dos magas estelares cuando paso todo lo de Eclipse. Erza estaba al lado de Lucy esperando a que Hisui por fin decidiera hablar.

—Yukino y yo no vamos a casar.—dijo la peliverde sosteniendo la mano de la albina.

La alegría de Lucy no podía ocultar ante nada, ahora Hisui y Yukino se casarían y eso hacía que la rubia se sintiera feliz por sus amigas. Eso quería decir que a pesar de la naturaleza de Hisui, Yukino había podido ver más allá de lo que todos en el consejo mágico habían hecho tiempo atrás.

—Esto hay que festejarlo. —dijo Makarov sonriéndole a las chicas. —Serán dos pájaros de un tiro. —todos en el gremio lo vieron confundido. —El compromiso de la princesa y Yukino, el embarazo de Erza. —

Hisui dejó salir un jadeo ante eso y miro a Lucy con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho!? —se quejó la peliverde dándole un golpe a Lucy en el brazo.

—¡Eso dolió! —se quejó Lucy haciendo pucheros.

—¡Ese era el punto! —dijo Hisui haciendo pucheros también.

—Te lo iba a decir pronto pero no había podido salir. —dijo Lucy cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Pero ahora ya lo sabes. —

Yukino y Erza solo se pusieron a reír ante las cosas que sus parejas hacían. Las dos Alfas sonrieron al ver que después de todo lo que habían pasado y todo lo que habían sufrido por su naturaleza la vida les estaba sonriendo. Porque a pesar de que Hisui era la princesa de Fiore su padre la había obligado a esconderse hasta que toda la masacre contra los lobos terminara. Esa no era una infancia que ninguna de ellas deseaba para nadie, con el miedo de no saber si las encontrarían y las matarían.

—¡Fiesta! —gritó Natsu provocando que todos levantaran las manos y gritaran un si al aire.

Yukino se acercó a Mirajane y Lisanna, no podía negar que su parecido con la menor de los Strauss era enorme. Mirajane le había dicho que la consideraba como una hermana.

Gajeel miro a Jellal entrar en el gremio, observo que el chico se le quedaba mirando a Lucy y Hisui quienes hablaban entre ellas. El DS de Hierro frunció el ceño ante eso, sabía que eso no quería decir nada bueno para las dos lobas.

Jellal miro como Lucy y Hisui hablaban, pero que nunca se descuidaban de sus respectivas parejas, es como si ellas pudieran sentir el peligro cerca de sus parejas. El chico peli-azul estaba buscando la manera de alejar a Lucy de Erza, pero cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil, Erza nunca le ponían atención cuando él le decía algo sobre Lucy, era como si la pelirroja confiara en la rubia ciegamente. No encontraba una manera de hacer que Erza desconfiara de Lucy. Que conexión era la que las unía tanto que no permitía que desconfiaran la una de la otras.

—Veo que se divierten. —dijo Jellal cerca de Lucy y Hisui.

Hisui notó como la rubia se tensaba a su lado y eso no le dio buena espina, sabía que si Lucy se tensaba de esa manera era porque el chico significaba algún tipo de peligro.

—Mucho. —respondió Hisui mirando a Jellal a los ojos.

—¿Cómo usted princesa pudo escapar del consejo mágico? —preguntó Jellal.

Yukino se acercó a Hisui, había escuchado la pregunta del chico y sabía que ese era un tema muy delicado para su prometida. Erza se acercó a Lucy para tranquilizarla, no quería que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

Erza aún no entendía porque Jellal aún seguía en Magnolia, pero el que lo hiciera no le estaba gustando. Su amigo de la infancia estaba tratando de separarla de Lucy y eso lo había notado cuando este le dijo cosas para hacer quedar mal a Lucy ante sus ojos. Ella no era una niña a la que podía engañar con tanta facilidad.

—Eso es algo que no te concierne saber.—dijo Hisue.

—Ya no está en peligro. —dijo Jellal mirando a la princesa con seriedad.

—Tienes razón. —dijo Hisue. —Ya no corremos peligro y ni lo volveremos a correr porque cuando tome posesión del trono, el consejo mágico tendrá nuevos miembros, miembros que sepan sobre el dolor que conlleva masacra a personas solo por su naturaleza.—

—Se supone que el mundo es para los humanos. —dijo Jellal.

—En ese caso los magos también serían asesinados. —replicó la princesa. —Los magos son humanos, pero a la vez son seres mágicos, los lobos somos mitad humanos y mitad lobos, así que, estás hablando que un veinte por ciento de la población sea asesinada sólo por la estúpida teoría de que el mundo le pertenece al ser humano.—

—¿Como le llama humano a un ser que es salvaje en la luna llena? —

—No importa si eres humano, mago, lobo, vampiro o lo que sea tú decides si matar esa pequeña parte que te hace un ser racional. —dijo Hisue. —Hasta los perros tienen esa parte que les permite entender, pero si atacas a sus cachorros se convierte en una fiera, eso mismo pasa con todos los seres.—

Lucy solo miraba como Jellal y Hisue argumentaba sobre lo que ser un ser salvaje y un ser humano. La rubia sonrío de medio lado ante la respuesta de la princesa, no esperaba menos de alguien como ella.

—¿Cómo está tan segura de que estará en el trono muy pronto? —preguntó Jellal. —Se supone que para que usted tenga el trono debería de estar casada y tener un heredero.—

Hisui sonrío ante eso, ya había entendido lo que el chico peli-azul quería hacer, quería hacer enojar a Lucy, quería hacerla enojar a ella para mostrar el punto de que solo por el hecho de ser lobos ellas eran seres irracionales.

—Me voy a casar muy pronto. —dijo Hisue. —En cuanto a lo del heredero mi padre cambio las reglas para obtener el trono, Yukino y yo aún no hemos discutido sobre el tema de tener hijos.—

—Ese reglamento es muy difícil de cambiar. —replico Jellal. —Ha estado desde hace muchos años.—

Lucy rodo los ojos, esa acción no pasó desapercibida para Erza quien solo río por lo bajo y abrazo a Lucy por la espalda para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla de la rubia. Tal acción provocó que Lucy se apegará más al cuerpo de Erza.

—Los tiempos cambian. —dijo Hisue sonriendo al ver que el chico bufaba por lo bajo al no poder lograr su objetivo.

Jellal se alejó de las chicas para solo observar como todos convivían sin importarles nada en lo absoluto.

—Así que, ¿Cambiar el consejo? —dijo Lucy.

Hisui se encogió de hombros. —Tengo que asegurarme de que muchas personas estén seguras, que no vivan lo que nosotras vivimos. No quiero que tu hijo o hija pase por lo mismo. No quiero que si en el futuro tengo un hijo viva lo mismo. —

—Es bueno que pienses en el futuro, pero no te olvides de vivir el presente. —dijo Erza.

Yukino y Hisue sonrieron al ver que Lucy y Erza no se separaban para nada y que estaban dispuestas a luchar por su familia, Hisui y Yukino sabían que para Lucy ellas dos eran parte de su familia y por eso habían ido a FT a informarles de su compromiso.

Yukino y Erza se alejaron de sus parejas para platicar y dejar que ellas también se distrajeran un poco.

Lucy noto lo pensativa que estaba Hisue. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lucy.

Hisui dejó salir un suspiro. —La idea de tener un bebé me hace mucha ilusión solo que no sé cómo decírselo a Yukino, ella está muy emocionada y ocupada planeando la boda, claro, yo ayudo en lo que puedo.—

Lucy medito las palabras de su amiga peliverde. —Porque primero no solo te concentras en la boda y en todos los trámites para tener el trono en tu poder. Deja que pase un poco de tiempo y le propones a Yukino lo de tener un bebé. —dijo Lucy. —Sé que ella dirá que si. —

Hisue mío a Lucy y se puso a pensar en todo lo que maga estelar le había dicho, no parecía un mal plan y además le daba la oportunidad de pensar cómo decirle a su prometida que quería tener un hijo. Lucy miro como Hisue asintió y sonrío.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Luego de la gran fiesta en el gremio, Lucy y Erza decidieron que era momento de regresar a casa, sabían de antemano que todos se quedarían en el gremio hasta el amanecer y como siempre harían una pelea que dejaría un desastre completo. Lucy no quería que Erza estuviera despierta hasta tan tarde para evitar que luego se sintiera cansada y al mismo tiempo evitar el enojo de la pelirroja. La rubia sabia que una Erza enojaba no quería decir nada bueno. Todos sabían que si Titania se enojaba no había poder humano que la detuviera a menos que tuvieras un pastel de fresas cerca.

Erza solo observaba la sonrisa en el rostro de su maga estelar, la peli escarlata no podía evitar sentir la sensación de calma invadirla, no podia evitar estar feliz al ver que su pareja estaba dejando todos sus miedos de lado. Erza estaba orgullosa de todo lo que ella y Lucy habían podido hacer durante eso onces meses juntas.

El tiempo juntas había empezado a curar todas aquellas cicatrices y heridas que ambas creían que nunca sanarían. Ella había dejado de tener pesadillas sobre su esclavitud, Lucy había dejado de tener pesadillas sobre el ser perseguida por los soldados del consejo mágico solo por su descendencia.

Ambas caminaban tomadas de las manos por las calles de Magnolia, ya nadie les daba miradas raras, ya nadie cuchicheaba sobre su relación, a nadie le importaba nada, solo esperaban poder seguir viendo las sonrisas en los rostros de las dos magas. Muchas personas en Magnolia y en otras ciudades ya sabían de la relación en las dos miembros del equipo mas poderoso de las hadas. La noticia había causado un revuelo en las ciudades vecinas pero nadie se atrevía a decirles algo a las magas cuando las veían.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Erza al ver a la maga estelar un poco descuidada.

Lucy miro a Erza y le sonrió sin poder evitarlo. —Estoy bien.—dijo Lucy dándole un apretón a Erza en la mano. —¿Y tú? —

Erza noto el tono preocupado de su maga y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que a pesar de que nada había pasado su novia estaba preocupada. —Estoy bien, solo quería saber que es lo que te tiene tan desorientada.—

Lucy frunció el entrecejo ante lo que Titania le había preguntado. —No me pasa nada, solo pensaba en lo que Hisue y yo hablamos luego de lo de Jellal.—

Eso capto aun mas la atención de la maga de la armadura. —¿De que hablaron? —pregunto Erza con curiosidad.

—Jellal menciono que para que Hisui pueda tomar el trono tiene que tener un hijo.—Lucy hizo una pausa para mirar a Erza y esta asintió entendiendo lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo. —Hisue quiere tener un hijo, pero no sabe como decirle, los preparativos de la boda tendrán a Yukino ocupada. Además, no quiere que Yukino piense que solo quiere tener un hijo por el trono.—

—¿Por que no solo espera después de la boda? —inquirió/pregunto Erza mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

—Eso fue lo que le dije.—suspiro Lucy.

—¿Que te dijo ella? —

—Dijo que lo haría pero que eso no quitaba de que tuviera miedo de que Yukino dijera que no.—

—Ciega.—murmuro Erza rodando los ojos. Lucy dejo salir una risita al ver que Erza había notado la mirada de Yukino cuando ella dijo que Erza y ella iban a tener un hijo.

…..

Quinto mes de embarazo.

Decir que Erza había tenido cambios de humor era poco, la maga de la armadura había puesto a todo el gremio de FT de cabeza, nadie sabia como calmar a Erza cuando estaba triste, enojada, deprimida, etc. La cosa se ponía mucho peor cuando Lucy no estaba cerca de Erza para evitar que la reina de las hadas cometiera la catástrofe más grande del mundo o en otras palabras destruyera en el gremio con todos los miembros dentro, bueno, a excepción de Asuka.

Lucy despertó, aun se sentía cansada, la noche anterior había llegado de una misión con los chicos y como siempre las cosas se habían puesto difíciles para ellos. La rubia entreabrió los ojos para ver que Erza estaba dormida, el rostro tranquilo descansando en el hueco del cuello de la rubia. Lucy paso su mano por los cabellos escarlatas mientras su mano libre estaba acariciando el vientre abultado de su novia.

Lucy sintió el movimiento en el vientre de Erza y no pudo evitar que lagrimas se formaran en sus ojos, su bebe estaba respondiendo a su toque. La rubia siguió moviendo su mano, sintió que con cada movimiento que hacia su bebe respondía, era como si pudiera reconocerla aun si haberla visto.

La maga estelar sintió como Erza se movió y dejaba salir un suspiro de satisfacción. La rubia miro el rostro de su novia, Lucy no podia ocultar la feliz al ver que Erza se sentía a salvo en sus brazos.

Lucy recordó que Levy le había dicho que ahora Erza empezaría a estar más apegada a ella. La maga de la escritura había estado investigando sobre la descendencia de la maga estelar hasta el punto de viajar a Crocus para hablar con Rey y pedirle información. Claro, el Rey se había negado al inicio porque no quería revelar cosas muy íntimas sobre su naturaleza pero al escuchar que solo quería información para ayudar a Lucy y Erza el accedió a hablar.

El embarazo iba normal en todo lo que cabía, solo que ahora Erza estaría mas apegada a Lucy por que el bebé necesitaba sentirse más protegido. Sentir seguro al tener ambas figuras maternas le ayuda a formar un fuerte lazo con ambas.

Lucy con sumo cuidado se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno, con ayuda de Virgo logró conseguir una flores para Erza. La maga estelar estaba feliz de que todo lo malo que había pasado en su corta vida estaba siendo recompensado poco a poco.

Cuando Erza despertó, la maga estelar subió el desayuno a la habitación sorprendiendo a Erza ya que la pelirroja pensó que al estar muy cansada Lucy sería la última en despertar. Pero no había sido de esa manera.

—Buenos días, Hermosa. —saludo Lucy sonriendo al ver un tinte rosa aparecer en las mejillas de su novia.

—Buenos días. —murmuró Erza aun sin poder ver a la maga estelar al rostro.

Lucy acomodo la comida en la cama para que no se cayera y ambas empezaron a desayunar, un silencio cómodo mientras se robaban miradas, se daba sonrisas y de vez en cuando besos.

Erza quería que todas sus mañanas fueran de esa manera tan calmada, llena de alegría y amor. Lucy no podía evitar sentir completa. Erza miro como Lucy recogía todo y lo llevaba a la cocina para luego verla entrar en la habitación un ramo de flores. Erza podía reconocer las flores de magnolia pero la otra flor no.

—Reconozco las flores de Magnolia. —dijo Erza.

—Las otra son flores de Almendro. —dijo Lucy mientras le daba las flores a Erza. —Las Magnolias significan nobleza, pureza y amor por la naturaleza mientras que las de Almendro significan el despertar o el que está despierto. —

—¿Por que escogiste estas flores? —pregunto Erza con curiosidad.

—Las Magnolias por lo noble y puro que eres, el amor que tienes por todo a tu alrededor. Las de Almendro porque hoy toque tu vientre y sentí como nuestro bebé se movía ante mi tacto, era como si supiera que soy su madre. —

Erza dejo las flores en la cama y se levanto, tomo el rostro de la maga estelar y sin dudarlo la beso, la beso como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, como si la rubia hubiera regresado de una misión de años y ansiaba el contacto entre ellas. Lucy no tardó en responder al ver, sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos fuego de Erza. Sus cuerpos se pegaron en busca de más contacto. Ambas querían sentir el calor de la otra, Lucy tuvo cuidado con el vientre de su novia. No quería lastimar a su bebé.

Erza metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Lucy, empezó a acariciar el abdomen de esta para luego sacarla camisa. El beso cada vez iba subiendo de tono pero a ninguna de las dos les molestaba en lo absoluto. La camisa de Erza fue la primera en caer al suelo. Ambas se separaron para tomar un poco de aire y volver a besarse con si no hubiera un mañana.

La ropa empezar a estorba pero cuando Lucy estaba por quitarle el sostén a Erza, Natsu y Happy aparecieron en la ventana.

Lucy escondió su rostro en el cuello de Erza, se sentía frustrada y ahora tenía que buscar la manera de cómo calmar a sus hormonas. Además el problemilla en sus pantalones le estaba incomodaba. Erza dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio.

—¿Que quieres Natsu? —pregunto Erza al ver que Lucy estaba demasiado mortificada como para hablar. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, no había a Lucy actuar de esa manera en unas semanas. Titania miro el calendario y se dio cuenta de que estaban en la semana de luna llena.

La pelirroja entendió que en esa semana Lucy tendría sus sentidos en un cien por ciento y todas sus emociones estarían al máximo, lo que quería decir que sus hormonas le iban a estar haciendo la vida imposible.

Erza empezó a trazar círculos en la espalda de Lucy, en ese lugar donde debería de estar la cola de la rubia. Erza sabía que ese lugar era un punto sensible en la maga estelar y que eso le ayudaría a calmarse.

—El viejo que pidió que les echara un vistazo y que les dijera que fueran al gremio más tarde. —dijo Natsu un poco apenado por lo que había visto.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunto Erza.

—No lo se. —dijo Natsu encogiéndose de hombros.

—Okay. —suspiro Titania. —Iremos al gremio más tarde. —

Natsu solo asintió junto a Happy pero ninguno de los dos hizo un ademán para hacerle saber a Erza que ya se iban, entre más tiempo Natsu y Happy se quedaban en la ventana más irritada se sentía Erza al ver que los dos no entendían que necesitaba estar a solas con su novia.

—¿Algo más? —pregunto Erza.

—¿Qué le pasa a Lucy? —pregunto Happy al ver que la maga estelar no había salido de su escondite desde que ellos les habían interrumpido.

—Nada. —dijo Erza con dificultad al sentir los labios de Lucy en su cuello. —Nos pueden dejar solas. —la maga de la armadura sabia que tenia que hacer que amigos se fueran.

Natsu y Happy decidieron dejar a las chicas solas por el bien de su salud mental. Erza suspiró en alivio al ver que los chicos las dejaban solas pero no pudo seguir reteniendo un gemido cuando Lucy mordió ese punto sensible en su cuello.

La pelirroja hizo que Lucy saliera de su escondite para besarla sin dudarlo ni un segundo. La ida al gremio podría esperar unas cuantas horas, ellas tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Todos estaban muy contentos con los avances del embarazo de Erza. A la pelirroja se le notaba muy feliz a pesar de los drásticos cambios de su cuerpo. También, la invitación a la boda de la princesa Hisui había llegado al gremio, invitando a todos los miembros a asistir sin falta alguna, bueno, a excepción de Gildarts porque nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Todos estaba en el gremio, incluso Jellal que para gracia de todos seguía en Magnolia. Erza notó como Lucy fruncía el ceño. Definitivamente algo estaba por pasar o alguien iba a entrar al gremio. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Ul y Meredy entrar. Erza notó como Lucy se levantaba y se acercaba a las dos mujeres, para la maga de la armadura no pasó desapercibido como Ul se tensaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Erza mientras se acercaba a las mujeres.

Al estar cerca Erza pudo escuchar el gruñido escapando de la garganta de Ul provocando que abriera los ojos en sorpresa. Erza conocía ese tipo de gruñido, el gruñido de un lobo tratando de proteger a alguien querido.

—No pasa nada. —dijo Lucy. —Meredy es una Omega. —

Las miradas entre Ul y Lucy eran duras, era como ambas mujeres se estuvieran comunicando con solo verse. Jellal escuchó lo que Lucy había dicho de Meredy se sorprendió, él no sabía esa información de sus compañeras de gremio.

—¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! —pregunto Jellal.

Ul no puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante la obviedad que el chico estaba mostrando. —Nunca te diste cuenta. —dijo Ul para luego enarcar una ceja. —No porque no fueras observador, pero porque le he enseñado a Meredy a esconder su esencia en días de luna llena, ella siempre está muy cerca de mi así ningún otro Alfa se intenta acercar. —

—Nunca te dijimos porque notamos tu disgusto por las personas como nosotras. —dijo Meredy encogiéndose de hombros.

—Siempre he sabido de tu disgusto para como nosotros. —dijo Ul. —Desde que estábamos en el consejo mágico. —

Lucy se acercó a Meredy, eso provocó que Ul se pusiera en modo sobreprotector. Nadie iba a lastimar a su hija. Lucy levantó las manos en señal de paz. Ambas Alfas estaban tensa. Meredy no sabía lo que estaba pasando así decidió no moverse así evitar que su madre se peleara con la rubia.

La maga estelar se acercó a Meredy y depositó un beso en su frente ante ese gesto Ul se relajó. Un beso en la frente entre ellos quería decir protección a toda costa pero la pelinegra se había dado cuenta de que Lucy se lo había dado en medio de la frente lo que quería decir que reconocía a Meredy como parte de su manada y como su hija, lo cual era extraño ya que ambas eran casi de la misma edad pero Ul podía entre las cosas mejor que nadie.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Erza.

—Meredy es hija de Ul. —dijo Lucy acercándose a su novia. —Ul es una Alfa y no iba a permitir que otro alfa estuviera cerca de ella, siendo Meredy una Omega es peligroso. —la rubia continuaba. —Un beso en la frente quiere decir protección pero en medio de la frente quiere que aceptó a Meredy como parte de mi manada y como mi hija. —

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo revelado por la rubia. Pero eso quería decir que no iban haber problemas entre ambas alfas. Lucy le dio un beso a Erza en la mejilla y Ul entendió todo.

—¿Está bien con todo esto? —le pregunto Ul a su hija.

La peli rosa asintió, solo Ul le había dado un beso de esos y ahora que Lucy lo había hecho se sentía más protegida. La pelinegra dejó salir un suspiro de alivio ante eso.

Ul se acercó a Erza, notó como Lucy la miraba de reojo. Erza miro a Ul con curiosidad. La pelinegra le di un beso a la pelirroja a un lado de frente y luego uno en su vientre. Lucy sonrió ante el gesto de la pelinegra.

—Un beso a un lado de la frente quiere decir que te acepta como hermana. Y el de el vientre que acepta a nuestro bebé como parte de su manada. —

—Gracias. —dijo Erza, el saber que Ul iba a proteger a su bebé le daba mucha felicidad.

—No hay de qué. —dijo la pelinegra. —Es bueno saber que la familia sigue creciendo. —

—Hisue también nos sorprenderá muy pronto. —dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos el gremio fruncieron el ceño ante lo que estaba pasando. Había algo entre Ul y Lucy que ellos no sabían. Lucy sintió las miradas en ella y supo que tenía de revelar muchas cosas.

—Ul, Hisue, Minerva y yo decidimos formar una manada luego de todo lo que ha pasado. Sabemos que no somos las únicas alfas pero tenemos que proteger nuestro territorio, a las Omegas, Gammas, Deltas y Betas que quedan. —dijo Lucy.

—Antes no habíamos tenido tiempo de nada, hace algunos meses sentí que algo estaba pasando con Lucy así que decidí venir. —agregó Ul.

—¿No es peligroso que tantas alfas estén en la misma manada? —pregunto Makarov.

—Lo es. —dijo Ul. —Nos caracterizamos por querer el control de la manada pero nosotras somos diferentes.—

—Es cierto que Minerva y yo tuvimos roces en el pasado. Si hubiéramos sabido lo que éramos las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. —dijo la maga estela sabiendo que todos tenían curiosidad. —Todas llegamos a un acuerdo, nadie mandaría sobre nadie pero tendríamos que aceptar a los miembros que cualquiera de nosotras presentará. Como ejemplo está lo que acaba de pasar, no había tenido la dicha de ver a Meredy en mucho tiempo por lo cual no la había aceptado en la manada como tenía que ser. —

Ahora todos estaba entendiendo poco de todo lo que acaba de pasar entre las chicas.

—¿Entre ustedes las Alfas quien es la menor? —preguntó Levy con curiosidad.

—Minerva. —dijo Ul.

—Nosotras le estamos enseñando como se una buena líder entre otras cosas. —agregó Lucy.

—¿Es difícil? —preguntó Gray.

—Toda su vida fue dejada de lado por su padre, nunca entendió su naturaleza. Lo que ella había leído era que al ser una Alfa tenía el derecho de hacer lo que ella quería. —dijo Ul sentándose en una de las mesas. —Hisue fue la primera en enseñarle lo ser una buena líder, Lucy y yo le hemos enseñado algunas cosas. También como debe tratar a su futura pareja.—

Todos estaban intrigados pero decidieron dejar las cosas por la paz. Ul miro a Erza nuevamente y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Ella era la mayor, Lucy la siguiente, luego Hisui y por último Minerva. Ella se sentía orgullosa de ver que dos de ellas estaban feliz formando una familia. Lucy y Hisui eran afortunadas de haber encontrado a sus parejas, ella y Minerva tendrían que esperar a que sus lobos lográndose reconocer a sus parejas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Ul y Lucy se habían puesto a charla de las cosas que habían estado pasando. Erza solo miraba a las dos mujeres con mucha curiosidad, ella sabia muchas cosas de Alfas, Omegas, Gammas, Deltas y Betas porque Lucy se las había dicho.

El master no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al ver que había dos Alfas en el gremio, no sabia que tan grande era la relación entre las chicas pero eso no quería decir que las cosas dejaran de ser peligrosas de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Se piensan quedar? —le pregunto Erza a Meredy.

—No lo se.—respondió la peli rosa. —Ul solo me dijo que tenia que venir y hablar con Lucy, luego que visitaríamos a Hisue, y supongo que después de eso iremos a ver a Minerva.—

—¿Para presentarte ante todas? —dijo Erza.

Meredy se encogió de hombros. —Ella dice que es necesario. No voy a negar que después de lo que Lucy hizo, me siento mas segura.—

Erza sonrió ante la sinceridad de la menor. —Nosotras haremos lo que sea para mantener a nuestra familia a salvo.—dijo la maga de la armadura.

Meredy abrió los ojos como platos al entender lo que Erza había dicho. Erza la consideraba parte de su familia. La pelirroja lo noto y no pudo evitar reírse, provocando que Lucy y Ul la voltearan a ver.

—No creíste que te iba a dejar de lado.—agrego Erza.

—Si soy sincera, no sabia que pensar.—

—Al igual que tu.—empezó a decir Erza. –Perdí a mi familia cuando era pequeña, después de eso, fui secuestrada, torturada y esclavizada.—Meredy abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar todo lo que la maga le estaba contando. —Tuve amigos.—agrego mirando a Jellal. —Pero cuando logre escapar, todo en mi estaba quebrado. Todo cambio cuando entre a Fairy Tail, ellos se volvieron mi familia.—

Meredy miro a Erza, y noto que esta se le estaba haciendo difícil continuar con su relato. Se levanto y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de esta para darle apoyo. Lucy al sentir el cambio en su pareja se levanto, lista para ir y darle su apoyo pero Ul la detuvo.

—Deja que Meredy lo haga.—dijo Ul. Lucy trato de seguir pero la pelinegra la tomo del brazo. —Meredy y ella necesitan saber que en esta familia, no están solas.—

La rubia miro a su hermana, luego miro a su pareja e hija. Entendió lo que estaba pasando y se volvió a sentar. Makarov miro a las chicas y se relajo, había un lazo entre esas chicas que nadie entendería.

—Cuando Lucy entro a FT, fue un enorme cambio sabes.—dijo Erza con un pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. –Antes de los juegos mágicos, Jellal y yo casi nos besamos.—confeso Erza provocando que Meredy la miraba con cara de susto, lo cual provoco que se riera. —Lo se, lo bueno que no sucedió. Después de eso me di cuenta de que no sentía nada por el, quizás, solo amistad pero el amor que había sentido cuando éramos niños se había esfumado.—

—¿Sabes por que?—pregunto Meredy.

—Lucy—dijo Erza sin dudar. —Sin darme cuenta me había ido enamorando de ella. Cuando entre al gremio, ella pensó que yo era hermosa.—agrego la pelirroja con una pequeña risa.

Meredy sonrió ante eso. —Parece ser que ustedes dos anduvieron jugando a las desentendidas hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. — dijo Meredy.

—No fue fácil aceptar que me había enamorada de mi compañera de equipo. —dijo Erza. —Siempre tuve miedo de no ser capaz de proteger lo mas frágil que tengo. —

Meredy noto como Erza llevaba la mano a su pecho, la peli rosa entendía lo que Erza le quería decir. No hubo la necesidad de decir algo mas. Después de esos momentos decidieron cambiar de conversación, empezaron a hablar de las locuras de Ultear y Lucy, esperaban a que las otras dos integrantes fueran igual de locas, si era de esa manera, sus días no serian para nada aburridos.

Erza sintió algo extraño, el rostro de confusion no paso desapercibido para Lucy.

—¿Que pasa? —le pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

—Alguien esta usando magia. —murmuro la pelirroja sabiendo que Lucy, Ultear y Meredy la escucharían. —Tenemos visita. —agrego después.

Segundos después de que Erza dijo eso, vieron a Minerva al lado de Ultear con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Ultear le iba a pegar a Minerva en la cabeza por asustarlas de esa manera pero la maga del espacio-tiempo logro esquivar el golpe.

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso! —le reprendió Ultear a la menor.

—No seas amargada. —se quejo Minerva. —Es divertido asustarlas. —

Lucy solo rodo los ojos ante lo dicho por la pelinegra. La rubia vio a Minerva acercase a Erza y sentarse al lado de esta, la rubia no pudo evitar tensarse ante eso. Ultear se acerco a Lucy para detenerla.

—Sabemos que no es la mas gentil de todas. —susurro Ul. —Pero tienes que darle una oportunidad. —

Erza entendía lo que estaba por pasar, así que decidió darle su atención a Minerva. Recordó lo que la mujer le había hecho a Lucy, pero en ese momento las cosas eran muy diferentes de lo que habían sido meses atrás. Minerva sin esperar mucho le dio un beso en la mejilla a la maga de la armadura. Luego se puso a la altura del vientre de esta y pego su oreja para escuchar los latidos del bebe. Se sorprendió, Ul y Lucy vieron la cara de sorpresa de la pelinegra y no pudieron evitar sonreír ante ese gesto.

Minerva no había tenido la dicho de experimentar muchas cosas bajo el mando de su padre, ellas por un momento pensaron que si ella hubiera sido una Omega, su padre la hubiera abandonado a merced de los otros miembros de su clan.

—¿Qué se siente? —pregunto Minerva.

—No se como explicarlo. —dijo Erza. —A veces los movimientos me asustan, se mueve en el momento menos esperado. —

Minerva miro a Erza, asintió y volvió a pegar su oído al vientre de Erza. Se quedo de esa manera por unos cuantos minutos. Poso su mano en el vientre y luego sintió el movimiento del bebe, sonrió. Volvió a tocar y espero por la respuesta.

Ultear y Lucy solo podían sonreír ante las reacciones de Minerva. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que la pelinegra dejaba ver su lado infantil. Erza no dijo nada, solo dejo que la pelinegra siguiera entretenida con su vientre, podia sentir la segura y la protección que emanaba de esta para con ella y su bebe. Sin duda alguna, Minerva iba a ser la tía consentidora.

Ultear miro a Meredy, noto como la peli rosa veía a Minerva con ternura. La maga de hielo gruño al darse cuenta de que su pequeña había encontrado a su alma gemela en nada mas ni nada menos que Minerva. El gruñido de la maga de hielo asusto a todos en el gremio. Meredy miro a su madre, por un momento pensó que la había hecho enojar.

El gruñido de Ultear provoco la misma respuesta en Minerva. Minerva se había separado de Erza y había visto a Meredy, ahora la pelinegra tenia a quien proteger. No iba a permitir que Ultear la alejara de la peli rosa.

Ante las respuestas de las dos Alfas, Meredy podia sentir el enojo emanar de las dos y eso provocaba que sus instintos se dispararan, pensando que al final del todo, ella seria la mas afectada.

—Minerva. —llamo Ultear. —Acompáñame. — agrego para luego dirigirse a la salida, Ultear no se dio vuelta para ver si la menor la seguía, ella sabia que lo que haría.

Meredy se asusto, no quería que pelear.

—Mamá. —llamo Meredy, pocas veces le llamaba mamá a Ultear, cuando lo hacia era para hacerle saber a la maga de hielo que tenia miedo, que estaba feliz.

Ultear y Minerva podían escuchar la voz de Meredy temblar, ambas Alfas gruñeron ante eso, no les gustaba en lo absoluto que la peli rosa tuviera miedo.

—Solo hablaremos. —dijo Ultear. —No tienes de que preocuparte. —

—Estaremos bien. —dijo Minerva con tranquilidad. —Es algo que tiene que pasar para que no hayan problemas en el clan. —

Meredy trato de acercarse a Ultear y a Minerva pero Lucy la detuvo. Ante eso acción Minerva gruño.

—Vayan y hablan de una buena vez. —dijo Lucy con autoridad. —No solo están afectando a Meredy. —agrego la rubia para luego dirigir su mirada a Erza, quien parecía estar teniendo dificultades para mantenerse despierta.

Minerva y Ultear se dieron cuenta de que sus feromonas estaban afectando a Meredy, Erza y al bebe.

—¡Vayan! —gruño Lucy.

Las dos Alfas pelinegras salieron del gremio, Meredy gimoteo ante la lejanía de Minerva, pero tendría que esperar. Se dio vuelta para abrazar a Lucy, sabia que la rubia le daría la seguridad que en esos momentos necesitaba.

Luego de separarse se acercaron a Erza para asegurarse de que ella y el bebe estuvieran bien. Meredy no podia evitar sentirse nerviosa, no quería que su madre y Minerva pelearan o se enojaran mas de lo que ya estaban.

—No van a pelear. —dijo Lucy provocando que Meredy la volteara a ver. —Ellas saben que si lo hacen te estarían lastimando a ti, eso lo que ambas quieren evitar, así que, tendrán que dejar las cosas claras. —

—Pero Ul es muy terca. —se quejo Meredy provocando que Lucy se riera.

—Lo se. —dijo Lucy. —Ella solo tiene miedo de que Minerva te vaya a hacer daño, Minerva no dejara que Ul las separe, así que, ambas tendrán que buscar una solución. —explico la maga estelar mientras acariciaba los cabellos escarlatas de Erza. —No te vayas a asustar si Minerva no deja que Alfas, Deltas, Betas y Gammas se acerquen ti. Ella se podrán peor que Ul. —

—¿Es eso posible? —pregunto Meredy con sorpresa, su madre era muy sobreprotectora.

—Minerva nunca ha tenido nada o nadie a quien proteger. —dijo la maga estelar. —El tu seas su alma gemela despertara una nueva faceta en ella, tendrás que ayudarle a controlarse. — continuo. —Tarde o temprano no tendremos que encontrar con otros Alfas. Tu sabes que en cuanto a los Gammas, Deltas y Betas no tendremos muchos problemas, ellos no buscan poder, ellos solo quieren tranquilidad, pero los Alfas son otro caso. Si nos encontramos con otro Alfa que forme parte de nuestro clan, eso hará que los instintos de Minerva se sobrecarguen, tratando de que nadie se acerque a ti, que nadie la vea como una Alfa débil. —

Meredy estaba procesando todo lo que Lucy le estaba diciendo. Esta era la primera vez que veía a Minerva, había escuchado a Ultear hablar de ella, pero la maga de hielo no había querido que Meredy la conociera hasta que estuviera segura que Minerva entendía que las jerarquías no significan mucho en ese clan.

—Tu también hablaras con ella, ¿No es así? —dijo Meredy.

—Te acepte como mi hija. —dijo Lucy. —Tengo que hacerlo o me pondré peor que Ultear, y eso no seria muy bueno. —

Meredy asintió. Dejo salir un suspiro y se acero a la maga estelar, hasta que Ultear y Minerva no regresaran, ella no podia estar tranquila.

Lucy noto como Meredy trataba de tranquilizarse y sonrió, la Omega estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus feromonas para que Minerva no perdiera el control. Luego, la maga estelar miro a su novia, esta parecía haberse quedado dormida en sus brazos, pero cuando vio la moverse un poco y luego tocar su vientre supo que no era de esa manera.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —pregunto Lucy.

—No. —respondió Erza. —Solo fue extraño todo lo que sentí con las reacciones de las chicas. —

—Te iras acostumbrando con el tiempo. —dijo la rubia para luego darle un beso en la frente a su novia.


End file.
